A vehicle may include one or more camera sensors to detect objects, e.g., in an area in front of the vehicle. The camera sensors may provide data including a position of the detected objects, e.g., obstacles, relative to the vehicle. The provided data can be used for various vehicle operations such as a collision avoidance. However, sometimes an object is falsely detected, e.g., when an image from a camera sensor is interpreted to indicate an object when no object is present and/or when an object is present but in a different location and/or orientation than indicated by interpreting the sensor data. Where a vehicle relies on object detection for various operations, e.g., automatic braking, steering, and/or throttle control to avoid a collision with a detected object, a false detection can cause the vehicle to operate in a dangerous manner.